1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to dome structures and, more particularly, is directed towards a dome structure having particular utility as an auditioning booth for electronic audio components or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the retail sale and purchase of electronic stereophonic components, it is customary for the merchant to provide a listening area where the potential customer may test various makes and models of equipment prior to purchase. Previously, such listening areas have consisted largely of unpartitioned portions of the retail store, or completely enclosed small rooms, in which the various stereo radios, tape decks and speakers are installed for testing purposes. Such listening areas, which are generally unattractive, do not lend themselves to duplicating, insofar as possible, the listening conditions one might encounter in one's home or automobile. The acoustics are generally poor, and the consumer therefore has difficulty in discerning the differences between the various types of equipment being tested.
It therefore may be appreciated that it would be extremely desirable if there could be provided a listening area for auditioning electronic stereophonic components which is attractive, easy to use, inexpensive, easy to install, and which recreates, insofar as possible, the eventual listening environment.
Prior Art United States patents in this general area of which I am aware include: De. No. 210,069; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,278,956; 2,804,933; 3,316,999; 3,468,083; 3,675,380; 3,763,608; and 4,043,086.